Alkaline sucrose gradient analysis of DNA damage in the intracerebral rat glioma has showed definite DNA strand damage after the administration of therapeutic, non-toxic doses of CCNU. Compared to methyl methanesulfonate, a known alkylating agent, the mechanism of damage appears to be different. Additional studies to determine these mechanisms are being undertaken.